


Pistachio hearts

by Invocation



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Homophobic Language, Kinda?, M/M, Nicknames, Pining, Stick of Truth AU, just as a quote, patching up and lovingly calling them an idiot, they're still just kids roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invocation/pseuds/Invocation
Summary: Stan Marshwalker gets into a fight with sixth graders over insulting Kyle and gets beaten the shit out of. High Elf King Kyle uses the magic of a first aid kit to help.





	Pistachio hearts

**Author's Note:**

> T mostly for language and use of a homophobic slur in a quote. Also, I'm conflicet about how to tag it regarding injuries? It's kinda graphic but it's nothing serious, so I left it at T.  
Thank you for giving my story a chance!

\- Ma, please, he’s going to be fine, I can handle this!- Kyle’s voice was echoing in the bathroom, trying to convince his mother to not call Stan’s mom.

Stan was sitting on Kyle’s bed, clutching the bridge of his nose and watching his feet dangling above the carpet. He had to breathe through his mouth, as to not stain the floor with his blood. His head hurt so much he couldn’t pinpoint where exactly he was hit anymore. 

\- All right, all right. But if Stanley starts to complain about being nauseous or weak you have to tell me. We have to call mrs Marsh and the ambulance!- Mrs Broflosky’s voice concerned. At that point, Stan was pretty much a member of their family.

\- I will Ma, of course I will.- Kyle reassured. Neither him nor Stan didn’t want to make a bigger deal out of this than they had to. Their parents always fussed about whenever one of them got hurt.

But he was going to be fine. He wasn’t his king’s strongest warrior and bodyguard for nothing! 

He could hear Kyle and his mom going through the cabinet in the bathroom, hearing various pill bottles rattle, plastic bags crinkling and other items being put on the sink with a characteristic „clink” of the porcelain. He glanced to his side, his trusty sword resting against the bed. At least it managed to get out of this scrape in one piece. 

He heard the footsteps in the hall and lifted his head. Kyle was walking towards him, carrying what looked like half of the contents of an aid kit. 

\- I’ll make some snacks and drinks for your friends in the backyard while you patch Stanley up.- Kyle’s mom said, heading towards the stairs.

\- Okay, thanks Ma!- Kyle called out, pushing his desk chair to the bed. 

Kyle sat down, studying Stan, who was still staring at his feet. 

\- Dude, look up. And take your hands from your nose.- Kyle demanded.

And, like a good knight, Stan obeyed.

\- Wait, is this canon compliant?- Stan asked, dry blood pulling at his lips painfully.

\- Yes, I have healing abilities, did you even read my character sheet?- Kyle chided playfully, but his eyes were clearly concerned for his friend.

\- My apologies My Lord.- Stan said sheepishly. He wanted to stay as in-character to show he was really fine. That Kyle didn’t have to worry about him.

Kyle took the helmet off his warrior’s head and put it on the bed, the brush of fingertips on his temples sending chills down Stan’s spine. He realised how sweaty his hair is, making him even more miserable. Kyle picked up a wet clump of toilet paper from his lap and started to whipe the blood off of Stan’s face, the sudden coolness making him shudder.

\- They’ve fucked you up pretty bad.- Kyle said quietly. As scientific as always.- What even happened here? I just know that you attacked some sixth-graders without a reason, what were you thinking?!

\- There was a reason, My Lord…- Stan was fighting with himself over if he should tell the truth or make something up.- They’ve… they’ve called you a „fag”…

The truth won. It was a stupid reason to get into a fight with an opponent he had no chance of defeating by himself, but something just snapped in him the moment he heard their stupid insult. Fuck the roleplay, nobody called his friend a „fag”, especially not these idiots!

Kyle took away his hand from Stan’s face, eyes wide.

\- That’s it? They called me a name?- Kyle stared at Stan, bewildered. 

Stan hung his head in shame. He couldn’t explain himself any better.

\- You’re a dumbass.- Kyle chuckled.- Lift your head up. 

Stan obeyed, his fearful eyes looking into Kyle’s amused ones. 

\- Stan, you don’t have to defend my honour at the price of your own health. What if I’ll need you to defend our realm, and you’re gonna be injured? I can’t defend our people without my best warrior.- Kyle gave him a comforting smile, and Stan just had to answer with the same.

\- You’re right, I apologise, My Lord…- Stan looked away.- Maybe you should just call one of our druids, you don’t have to spend your valuable time on my stupidity…

\- No.- Kyle answered bluntly.- I’ll tend to you myself. 

Stan felt a warmth pooling in his heart. It was flattering that Kyle was willing to sacrifice his playtime for whiping the blood off his face. 

Kyle poured some hydrogen peroxide onto a swab of cotton, Stan already clenching his jaw in nervous anticipation. 

\- Okay, so this is gonna suck. My magic can clense wounds, but it works by killing any impurities, and that might include a few of your own cells.

\- Bring it on My Lord! I don’t fear any pain!- Stan boasted, trying to convince himself more than Kyle.

Kyle pressed the swab onto a cut on Stan’s jaw. The warrior hissed, shooting his eyes closed. 

\- Is that it?- Stan gloated.

\- No.- Kyle answered with his usual sass and pressed the swab to a cut on Stan’s eyebrow.

Stan yelled, more suprised than in pain, Kyle chuckling mischeviously at the reaction. 

\- Are you boys okay?- They stopped dead in their tracks, startled by Kyle’s mom’s voice coming from downstairs.

\- Yes Ma, we’re fine!- Kyle called. 

\- I’m fine mrs Broflosky!- Stan seconded.

Kyle took the cotton away from Stan’s face and put it on his lap, next to the bloodied toilet paper.

\- Hey, maybe we can give this to our archers, to use it as a bioweapon?- Stan suggested.

\- Not a bad idea!- Kyle praised.- Did you know Huns would throw the bodies of their warriors who died of a plague through the Great Wall? Who knows what kind of awesome germs your blood has?

\- My character was raised by wolves, so maybe, like, rabies? They’re gonna attack eachother and shit? 

\- That would be useful if we battled in a terrain where there’s a large body of water, they just couldn’t cross it. I’ll need some druids to investigate further.

Stan loved to listen to Kyle’s nerdy tangents. He always noticed the ways his eyes sparked and how excited he got. It was impossible not to smile at him. 

\- Okay, I can choose between two types of healing spells, but it will color your flesh differently, depending on which one you’ll choose.- Kyle reached for two boxes on his lap.- What bandaid do you want?

Stan had to choose between a blue, star-patterned bandaid and a pistachio-colored one with white hearts. He honestly didn’t care, but if Kyle offered that choice, it had to have at least some weight to him. 

\- Hmm… I want the blue one on the jaw and the green one on the eyebrow.- Stan decided.

\- Aren’t you worried these assholes will try to pick fights with you again because of the heart-patterned one?- Kyle asked, his voice more suprised than worried.

\- It’s just a bit of fabric. I’m not afraid of anyone who is self-concious enough to feel threatened by some hearts.- Stan rolled his eyes.

\- All right, Champion.- Kyle chuckled. 

Stan felt his cheeks sting. The nickname was used by Kyle mostly during the roleplay, with other players, so hearing it now was… unexpected. He was probably just teasing, but the joy made him forget about pain, even if just for a moment. That’s enough for him.

Kyle carefully put a cotton pad to Stan’s wound and stuck the bandaid to his jawline to hold it. His moves were gentle, not wanting to cause any more pain to his friend. He tilted Stan’s head lower, the touch sending a shiver down his spine. Kyle dressed the wound on Stan’s eyebrow, the glue pulling slightly on his eyelid, but he didn’t want to complain, afraid to come off as ungrateful.

\- Okay dude, I think you’re as good as I can make you.- Kyle smiled akwardly.

\- Thank you, My Lord.- Stan bowed his head.- I shall return to my manor, and report to you tomorrow.

\- What? No way, I’m not sending you home like this.- Kyle furrowed his eyebrows.

\- Why not? I’m not playing today anymore, don’t you want to come back to your people?- Stan asked.

\- No way, the sun’s already setting, I’d have to come back in like, an hour.- Kyle gestured towards the window that was giving off an orange glow.- Besides, I need to make sure you’ll get enough sleep. I got you into this mess in the first place, and I’m a good king, I care about my subject’s well-being, especially my most dear ones.

Stan licked his lips, still vaguely tasting of iron. Kyle had no idea how much this ment to him, huh?

\- Come on, I’ll ask my mom to get the peas out of the freezer for that black eye and that bump on your forhead.- Kyle grabbed Stan by his wrist.

\- Okay, but I have to go later, my mom will be worried…- Stan said sheepishly. He didn’t want to be a trouble for his friend and his family for any longer than neccessary.

\- No way you’re leaving my house like this.- Kyle said with a tone fitting a ruler, Stan supposed.- My mom can call your mom and we can have a sleepover! We can play red dead redemption 2, you promised to help me with the achivements, remeber? As your king, I demand you to stay.- Kyle’s voice was playful, but had hints of desperation and guilt Stan just couldn’t say no to.

\- Well, I was sworn to obey you…- Stan smiled and shrugged.- Your wish is my command, My lord.

\- Thank you, Champion.- Kyle smirked.

They left Kyle’s room and ran towards the stairs. 

At least Stan can blame giving in so easily on concussion.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the drabble I promised! I wanted to write something shorter and contained, busy week at uni :( I remember about futile devices and will continue to write it, don't worry! This is just something different in the meantime :) 
> 
> Based on a roleplay by Amy Kay ASMR on youtube, it's really sweet and if you like ASMR, I recommend her channel so much :)


End file.
